Closure
by Liv Marie
Summary: Um epílogo para a história de Olivia e Elliot. Pós-season 12 Saída do Elliot . Baldes de angst.


Title: Closure

By Liv Marie

Acontece dois anos após sua partida. Dois anos tarde demais. O reencontro – de modo algum programado – tampouco chega a ser considerado uma surpresa. O prazo de validade para tanto há muito já expirou. Uma provocação, talvez. Alguém com um senso de humor mais acessível, ou talvez mais cínico poderia até achar graça. Um incorrigível romântico veria a situação como um sinal. Olivia não se aplica a nenhuma das categorias. Destino ou coincidência. Azar ou sorte, Olivia não se admira, nem mesmo parece impressionada. A essa altura ela está mais do que acostumada com as peças que a vida lhe prega. Elliot, por sua vez, perde o chão. Junto com as palavras, a compostura e por muito pouco o equilíbrio ao trocar as pernas e quase aterrissar sobre a barraca de cachorro-quente que tem ao seu lado. Consternado ele imediatamente pede desculpas ao dono da barraca, mas mesmo durante a troca de palavras seus olhos não abandonam Olivia. Ela permanece aonde está e a única indicação de que notou a presença de Elliot no mesmo parque em direção oposta à sua, é o discreto aceno que ela lhe oferece de longe, ao que ele responde com um sorriso incrédulo e um aceno seu, enquanto debate internamente se deve ou não se aproximar. A decisão no entanto é tirada de suas mãos quando Lizzie, sua filha de vinte anos, se aproxima e seguindo a trajetória de seus olhos imediatamente reconhece a ex-parceira de seu pai.

- Meu Deus, Olivia! – A jovem não hesita em se aproximar da detetive com um genuíno sorriso nos lábios. De onde está, Elliot observa Olivia cumprimentá-la com igual simpatia, brindando a jovem com um sorriso próprio que faz com que Elliot esqueça de respirar por um breve instante, apenas para ser desperto de seu torpor pela voz de sua filha o chamando. – Pai!

Com o coração em saltos e um esforço descomunal para ocultar a turbulência que se instala em seu íntimo diante deste reencontro, Elliot se aproxima sem pressa, um sorriso incerto plastificado em seu rosto. Ele chega a tempo de ouvir a filha discorrendo sobre seu curso na faculdade e as notícias mais recentes de seus irmãos. Elliot não a interrompe, mas sente o olhar de Olivia analisando-o de perto entre uma palavra e outra. Ela o faz discretamente, de modo que Lizzie sequer parece notar, mas não o suficiente a ponto de que suas ações possam ser consideradas imperceptíveis. Não aos olhos do homem que foi seu parceiro por doze anos.

- Columbia é uma excelente escolha Lizzie. Minha mãe lecionou lá. Estou certa de que seus pais estão muito orgulhosos por você ter conseguido essa bolsa de estudos. – Olivia afirma com um sorriso e Elliot sorri em resposta embora sua reação pouco tenha a ver com suas palavras. O silêncio recai sobre os três e o inevitável é uma sombra que bate à porta. É Olivia quem toma a iniciativa e com um sorriso menos brilhante, apenas um resquício do que a pouco iluminou seu rosto, ela cumprimenta seu ex-parceiro. – El.

O som de sua voz em conjunto com a familiaridade do apelido escapando de seus lábios é o suficiente para abrir feridas que Elliot até então considerava cicatrizadas. E mais outras que ele sequer sabia que tinha. Sua resposta, tão essencialmente natural, é derramada sem qualquer esforço.

- Liv. – Os olhos castanhos dela nada revelam. Não há cobranças silenciosas ou acusações mudas. Não há qualquer vestígio de rancor ou indicação de dano permanente embora Elliot saiba com alguma propriedade que, mesmo que este fosse o caso, Olivia melhor do que ninguém sabe como camuflar seus ferimentos de guerra. O que ele encontra em seus olhos é um enigma indecifrável. Há dois anos ele talvez fosse capaz de desvendá-lo. Hoje, não. Com um natural senso de ocasião, herdado de Kathy muito provavelmente, Elizabeth preenche o silêncio que nenhum dos dois ousa contaminar com declarações que fragilizem suas respectivas fachadas.

- Sabe Olivia, a pior coisa que o papai fez foi deixar você. – Ok. Talvez sua filha tenha herdado sua falta de qualquer senso. Com um brilho de pânico em seus olhos, a intenção de Elliot é interrompê-la imediatamente, mas as palavras não chegam a sua boca a tempo e Lizzie continua a falar despreocupadamente – Desde que se aposentou ele passa mais tempo no sofá assistindo ao Sportcenter do que é medicamente recomendável. Isso quando ele não resolver desenferrujar suas habilidades de detetive investigando nossos pretendentes ou atuais namorados.

- Lizzie! – Elliot finalmente encontra sua própria voz, mas no minuto em que as palavras deixam sua boca, se arrepende de chamar a atenção novamente para si. Com o olhar escrutinador de Olivia novamente sobre sua figura, agora acrescido por uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada, ele patina oferecendo justificativas. – Crianças e sua tendência ao exagero. Eu me exercito com frequência. Eu corro, treino boxe com o Dickie...

- Rick, pai. Você sabe que ele odeia quando o chamam de Dickie. – Lizzie o corrige por hábito, o que não passa despercebido à Olivia. No entanto, nesse exato momento, essa é uma das menores preocupações de Elliot.

- Eu também sou treinador da liga infantil de futebol da escola do Eli. Voluntário. – Elliot complementa esperando a reação de Olivia, mas nada recebe. Sua expressão continua neutra, impassível.

- O pai até que é bom como treinador. Melhor do que quando ele ficava na torcida ameaçando o antigo treinador aos berros. O time até começou a ganhar algumas partidas depois que ele assumiu o posto. Você deveria assistir um dia Olivia.

Elliot Stabler, treinador da liga infantil de futebol? Isso definitivamente era algo que Olivia pagaria para ver, de modo que sua resposta escapa sem nenhum filtro.

- Eu adoraria! – As palavras de Olivia interrompem Elliot quando ele está prestes a chamar a atenção da filha mais uma vez. Ele reage abrindo a boca e arregalando os olhos, perdendo-se por completo em sua trilha de pensamentos.

- A temporada acabou. – É a resposta idiota com a qual ele presenteia as duas. Por uma questão de segundos ele enxerga claramente nos olhos de Olivia a hesitação proclamada por suas palavras impensadas, seguida pelo movimento instintivo de fechar as portas. Ele tem que agir rápido. Olivia está prestes a oferecer uma justificativa perfeitamente plausível para se desvencilhar do compromisso, de qualquer laço que possa uni-los em um futuro próximo. Para sorte de Elliot, Lizzie é mais rápida que os dois.

- Duh, eu sei disso pai. Tô falando dos jogos que você tem gravado. Na verdade, a gente pode assistir aos jogos depois de jantar. Que tal? – Lizzie sugere com entusiasmo escrito em seu rosto e dessa vez a hesitação de Olivia não passa despercebida aos seus olhos, embora seja identificada com considerável margem de erro. – Não precisa temer pela sua vida Olivia. Se alguma coisa de boa saiu dessa súbita aposentadoria do papai, é que ele finalmente aprendeu a cozinhar. Mas também né, já era mais de uma questão de sobrevivência. Não é como se ele ainda tivesse a mamãe para preparar suas refeições, não é? – A garota acrescenta bem-humorada enquanto Olivia tenta assimilar tudo o que está sendo dito. E tudo o que não está. Com um leve sorriso, Elliot passa o braço pelos ombros da filha e a puxa em um semi-abraço.

- É verdade. – Olhos azuis admitem, rendidos. – Eu sei fazer uma lasanha espetacular.

De tudo o que Olivia esperava ouvir. De tudo que ela já não esperava mais, isso definitivamente não faz parte da lista.

- Lasanha? – Ela vocaliza suas dúvidas. Uma palavra representando um mundo de interrogações que pouco ou nada tem a ver com práticas culinárias.

- Nossa Olivia, você tem que provar! É boa de verdade! Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas confie em mim. Totalmente vale a pena! Você tá livre hoje à noite?

- Eu... – Duas duplas de olhos azuis – cuja semelhança Olivia nunca tinha tido a chance de apreciar até agora – aguardam sua resposta com palpável ansiedade. Percebendo o seu desconforto perante a pressão, Elliot sai em seu socorro.

- Se você tiver que trabalhar hoje, ou se tiver qualquer outro compromisso – Ele acrescenta sem querer parecer pretensioso. – Nós podemos sempre marcar para outro dia.

A tentativa de gentileza de Elliot, no entanto, é recebida em outro tom. A saída que ele agora a oferece lembrando Olivia da saída que ele mesmo usou para definitivamente se retirar de sua vida. Sempre procurando o caminho mais fácil. Se ele espera que ela aceite, que escape pela tangente sem ousar enfrentar a situação que se coloca à sua frente, está profundamente enganado. A Olivia de dois anos atrás aceitaria a deixa, talvez até mesmo agradecida pela oportunidade de não ter que lidar com seus próprios sentimentos. Certamente agradecida por não ter que lidar com os dele. A Olivia de agora recebe sua oferta como um desafio, sem medo de arriscar. É o que deveria ela temer afinal, quando já não se tem mais nada a perder?

- Na verdade, eu estou de folga hoje. Se estiver bem pra vocês? – Ela fala com os olhos fixos em Elliot.

- Ótimo! – Lizzie celebra animada e completamente alheia a tensão existente entre Olivia e seu pai. Desajeitada ela procura por algo em sua mochila. Uma caneta e um pedaço de papel arrancado de seu caderno. – Você provavelmente não tem o endereço novo do apartamento, né? Na verdade, é bem perto daqui. Umas duas quadras no máximo. Não é pai?

- Isso filha. – Elliot oferece a confirmação sem tirar os olhos da detetive.

- Então a gente se vê hoje à noite. – Lizzie declara entregando o pedaço de papel com o atual endereço de seu pai à Olivia. – Falando nisso, melhor a gente voltar pai. A gente deixou o Rick tomando conta do Eli e só Deus sabe em que condições vamos encontrar o apartamento!

- Até mais Lizzie. – Olivia se despede com um sorriso que em seguida se desfaz. – Elliot.

- Eu... – Existem tantas coisas que ele quer lhe falar, que ele deve falar, mas que de forma alguma parecem apropriadas para o momento. Lizzie já está longe e Elliot, desiste antes mesmo de tentar. – até mais tarde.

xXx

Ela se veste casualmente. Jeans, botas, uma blusa em um tom profundo de vermelho e sua jaqueta de couro. Cabelos soltos, maquiagem leve - quase simbólica. Não é um encontro, é apenas Elliot. Ela se prepara em piloto automático, sem se permitir analisar a situação sabendo que no momento em que o fizer, no momento em que baixar a guarda, ela corre o risco de ser invadida pelas dúvidas e incertezas - todas elas disfarçadas de perfeito bom senso. Assim, Olivia ocupa sua mente com questões práticas. Qual vinho combina melhor com lasanha? Qual caminho pegar para chegar ao endereço dado por Lizzie? Eles não combinaram um horário específico, lhe ocorre ao tocar o interfone do prédio. Será que ela chegou muito cedo? Ou tarde demais? Uma voz masculina atende o interfone e Olivia se identifica. A porta do prédio é aberta. O andar é o quinto. A voz pertencia a Dickie. _Rick_, Olivia reforça a nota mental e é recebida pelo rapaz cuja semelhança com o pai é, aos olhos de Olivia, cada vez maior.

- Então é Rick agora? – Olivia o cumprimenta com um sorriso.

- Para todo mundo menos o pai. – O garoto suspira revirando os olhos.

- Ele tá ficando velho Rick. Você sabe como é difícil assimilar novas informações com o avançar da idade. – Lizzie justifica brincando, em seu caminho para cumprimentar Olivia.

- Posso estar ficando velho, mas minha audição ainda funciona muito bem. – A voz de Elliot chega ao encontro dos três vinda da cozinha, ou ao menos é o que Olivia deduz. Os gêmeos trocam sorrisos cúmplices.

- Bem Olivia, foi um prazer te ver de novo, mas eu estou de saída. – Dickie anuncia.

- Oh, você não vai se juntar a nós? – Olivia pergunta ligeiramente desconfortável.

- Infelizmente eu já tinha outros planos pra hoje. Fica pra próxima, ok? – Olivia está certa de que não haverá uma próxima, mas concorda polidamente. Com um aceno - e um cutucão na irmã - Dickie pega as chaves e seu casaco, deixando as duas a sós na entrada do apartamento.

- Você não está planejando sair também, está? – Olivia fala em tom de brincadeira, embora aguarde ansiosamente pela confirmação da jovem.

- Não se preocupe Olivia, eu juro que isso não é "operação cupido". Embora...

- Lizzie... – Olivia parece alarmada e a garota ri em resposta.

- Brincadeira! Não se preocupe, o Eli e eu estaremos aqui a noite toda. Na verdade a gente pode fazer um encontro duplo! – Elizabeth oferece seu melhor sorriso e Olivia não consegue deixar de se perguntar a quem ela puxou o senso de humor. Certamente não Elliot.

- Cadê o Eli? Eu não o vejo há tanto tempo. Tenho certeza de que está enorme. – O sorriso no rosto de Lizzie se desfaz, para a confusão de Olivia. - Alguma coisa que eu disse?

- Oh não! É que eu estava ajudando o papai com o jantar e agora que você mencionou é que eu me dei conta de que o Eli está quieto demais por algum tempo. O que é no mínimo preocupante. Você se importa de entregar isso pro papai na cozinha? – Ela faz menção à garrafa de vinho que Olivia lhe entregou ao entrar. – Enquanto isso eu vou ver se o Eli não incendiou as cortinas do quarto ou inundou o banheiro com água da pia. De novo.

Antes que Olivia possa protestar ou sequer se manifestar ou perguntar onde fica a cozinha, Lizzie desaparece apartamento adentro. Sozinha na sala de estar do apartamento de Elliot seu instinto de detetive se manifesta sem qualquer invocação, tão natural quanto respirar. Rápidos e eficientes os olhos de Olivia exploram o ambiente em seus menores detalhes. O sofá confortável no qual, de acordo com Lizzie, Elliot passa uma grande parte de seu tempo. A estante contendo exemplares variados de livros que, Olivia desconfia, pertençam a Maureen ou a própria Lizzie. Os DVDs de filmes infantis que Elliot provavelmente usa para distrair Eli. E uma porção de porta-retratos de Elliot em companhia de sua família, registros diversos das mais variadas situações. A formatura de Kathleen, o último aniversário dos gêmeos, Eli em um de seus jogos. Um detalhe que não passa despercebido aos olhos da detetive é a ausência de Kathy nas fotografias. Ela está prestes a partir em busca de Elliot quando enxerga o vislumbre de uma figura mais do que familiar. Na terceira prateleira, entre sorrisos e medalhas de condecoração da polícia, Olivia reconhece a si mesma. A fotografia é antiga, embora Olivia se recorde exatamente de quando foi tirada. A memória se desloca de um passado tão distante que mais parece outra vida. Em um evento anual do Departamento de Polícia de NY ela e Elliot encontram-se lado a lado, Munch e Fin sentados na mesma mesa ao fundo, enquanto os dois oferecem um sorriso formal vestindo seus respectivos uniformes azuis e seus brilhantes distintivos. Instintivamente Olivia leva a mão à cintura em busca do seu. Sob o toque de seus dedos, após anos de uso e desgaste, ele já não parece o mesmo. O tilintar de panelas sendo manuseadas na cozinha faz com que ela desperte do transe provocado pela imagem de sua antiga vida. Memórias foscas, mas não menos vivas. Constrangida pela súbita exposição de uma fragilidade que ela já não considerava mais sua, Olivia se distancia da estante antes que a rachadura em sua fachada se torne pública. Sem dificuldade ela encontra a cozinha e nela, Elliot rodeado por panelas e utensílios domésticos, vestindo um avental sobre sua roupa. Agora, essa imagem nada tem de familiar.

- Hey. – Olivia fala suavemente, anunciando sua presença Elliot a recebe com um sorriso nervoso.

- Hey. – Ela permanece junto à porta. Ele esquece o que estava fazendo.

- Eu trouxe vinho. – Ela oferece a garrafa que tem em mãos.

- Definitivamente uma combinação mais apropriada do que a alternativa. – Elliot indica a garrafa de cerveja aberta sobre o balcão. - O silêncio recai sobre os dois como uma névoa de poeira em um quarto que não é aberto há muitos anos. Apenas as panelas emitem algum som e não demora a que a atenção de Elliot seja por elas requisitada. Ele retorna ao que estava fazendo, ocupando suas mãos para não se perder em palavras incertas. Olivia se recosta junto à porta, observando Elliot trabalhar, as costas largas viradas em sua direção. Mais uma barreira além da fria distância estabelecida pelo tempo e por escolhas que não foram suas.

- Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? – Ela pergunta quando o silêncio se estende ao ponto do desconforto e a inquietude se espalha pelas suas mãos.

- Tudo bem, eu dou conta sozinho. – Típico. Olivia revira os olhos. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

- É um belo apartamento o que você tem aqui. – Ela elogia casualmente. Sem expectativas. Elliot responde sem se virar, sua atenção (para todos os efeitos) completamente devotada à tábua de vegetais que tem diante de si.

- Com certeza melhor do que o último.

- De repente aposentadoria já não parece tão má ideia. – Dessa vez a observação de Olivia dificilmente pode ser classificada como casual. É o suficiente para que Elliot arrisque desviar os olhos em sua direção.

- Acredite em mim, a aposentadoria tem muito pouco a ver com isso. – Ele sorri amargamente. - Durante o divórcio, Kathy insistiu em vender a casa e dividir os bens.

- E você aceitou? – Olivia pergunta sem esconder sua surpresa.

- Não tive opção. Ela se mudou pra Jersey. Acabou se tratando de uma questão prática. – Ele explica sem grandes elaborações. - E quanto à aposentadoria, você odiaria cada minuto.

- E você não? – Ele se volta em sua direção. A tábua de vegetais esquecida.

- Liv, eu não tive escolha. – Os olhos dele suplicam algo que sua voz ainda não foi capaz de articular. Olivia reconhece o fantasma de um pedido de desculpas, mas não tem motivos para facilitar as coisas para Elliot.

- Mas foi sua escolha. Você decidiu não lutar contra isso. Você escolheu partir.

- Não é tão simples. – Ele refuta com uma expressão sóbria.

- Você certamente fez parecer que era. – Ela rebate com um sorriso desprovido de humor. – Chegado o momento você atravessou a porta sem olhar pra trás. Sem voltar sequer para pegar seus objetos pessoais. Sem uma ligação. Sem uma palavra. Como se doze anos fossem menos do que nada. – A raiva aos poucos vem à superfície, mas a entonação de Olivia não sofre a menor alteração. Ela permanece composta, contida.

- Você realmente não entende, não é? Eu não olhei para trás porque eu não podia olhar pra trás. Porque se eu fizesse isso, não seria capaz de seguir adiante. – Elliot justifica com urgência embora seu tom ainda seja baixo, destinado apenas aos ouvidos de Olivia e ninguém mais.

- E por acaso isso deve servir como justificativa? Como um pedido de desculpas? Ou nós estamos além disso?

- Eu sinto muito Liv. – Elliot se desculpa e nem mesmo a raiva de Olivia é capaz de ofuscar sinceridade em sua voz.

- Eu senti também. – Olivia admite com tristeza não disfarçada e complementa em um tom seco - Mas não sinto mais. – Ela ergue o queixo e sua determinação faz Elliot vacilar, ricocheteando em seus temores. Antes que ele possa responder, as vozes de Eli e Lizzie anunciam sua aproximação, seguidas pelas duas figuras que entram na cozinha logo em seguida.

- Papai, o jantar tá pronto? – O menino de seis anos pergunta se agarrando a perna de Elliot e escondendo o rosto em seu jeans. De onde está Olivia vislumbra apenas uma massa de cachos loiros.

- Eli, olha as boas maneiras. Você não vai cumprimentar a Olivia? – Lizzie repreende o irmão suavemente. Timidamente o menino espia Olivia sem se afastar do pai. Procurando tranquilizá-lo, Elliot acaricia seus cabelos e vê as feições de Olivia suavizarem diante de seu filho caçula. Com uma expressão que Elliot reconhece imediatamente após anos de parceria, Olivia se abaixa na altura dos olhos de Eli. Toda a tristeza e raiva que a pouco Elliot testemunhou, agora substituídas por um sorriso gentil.

- Você pode não se lembrar de mim Eli, mas eu conheço você desde que você saiu da barriga da sua mãe. – Olivia lhe confidencia como se fosse um segredo. O menino recebe a informação com curiosidade e olhos desconfiados.

- É verdade filho, a Olivia trabalhava com o papai na polícia. Ela estava lá no dia que você nasceu. – Elliot confirma a história sem oferecer muitos detalhes. A última coisa que ele deseja agora é despertar perguntas sobre de onde vêm os bebês. O menino coça o nariz analisando as informações que lhe foram dadas.

- Então você trabalhava na polícia? – Eli pergunta sem olhar diretamente para Olivia.

- Ainda trabalho. – Olivia confirma pacientemente.

- Ela era parceira do papai Eli. Eles pegavam bandidos juntos. – Lizzie complementa prestativa ao que Eli não contém uma risada, a sugestão parecendo absurda aos seus olhos infantis.

- Não seja boba Lizzie, papai não pega bandidos. – Eli balança a cabeça descartando por completo a ideia de que o papai que ele conhece seja capaz de algo tão heroico. É quando Olivia se dá conta do quanto às coisas mudaram em dois anos. E das implicações dessas mudanças na vida de Elliot. Não era apenas o fim de seu casamento, o apartamento novo. A descoberta de novos interesses, culinários ou vocacionais. Era a relação com seus filhos, mais do que isso, a existência de uma proximidade que nunca existiu em paralelo com sua dedicação ao trabalho. Era a forma como Eli enxergava seu pai. Não o homem que dedicava sua vida a proteger inocentes ou trazer justiça às vítimas. Não o homem que aprendera a compartimentalizar seus sentimentos sem nunca lidar com eles, deixando que estes acumulassem até o ponto de explodir em raiva e frustração fora de seu controle. Não, Eli não conhecia o parceiro de Olivia, o homem que anos de escuridão quase dizimou. Eli conhecia apenas seu pai, o homem que preparava o jantar nas suas visitas de fim de semana. Que não perdia nenhum de seus jogos. Que sempre se encarregava de colocá-lo na cama na hora de dormir, sempre a postos para tranquilizá-lo quando o menino acordava no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo. A realização é o suficiente para que Olivia se retraia dentro de si. O Elliot que ela tem à sua frente a lembra vagamente do homem que ela conheceu quando se juntou a Unidade de Vítimas Especiais. Mas é um completo estranho em comparação ao parceiro que lhe deu às costas dois anos atrás.

- O jantar está quase pronto. Eli, por que você não ajuda sua irmã a colocar a mesa? – Elliot sugere percebendo a mudança instintiva na postura de Olivia.

- Lizzie, não esquece meu copo do Nemo! – O menino alerta a irmã enquanto a acompanha à sala de jantar, deixando Elliot e Olivia à sós mais uma vez.

- Liv, eu... – Olivia o interrompe sem lhe dar a chance de começar.

- Não Elliot. Não se desculpe. Você escolheu sua família. – Ela constata com um olhas distante que ousa focar em sua figura apenas por um instante. – Eu não estou certa de que não faria o mesmo se tivesse uma.

Não há qualquer traço de ressentimento em sua declaração. Uma sombra de tristeza talvez, mas que se deve a questões pessoais que Olivia não associa de forma alguma à Elliot. Ele identifica a vibração em sua voz de uma forma que não acreditava ainda ser capaz. Um reconhecimento nascido de uma sintonia que ele julgava ter se perdido entre os dois. Sua reação instintiva é a de oferecer-lhe algum conforto, mas não há nada que ele possa dizer ou fazer a respeito. Assim Elliot oferece apenas seu silêncio. E um jantar em família em uma noite fria de outono.

xXx

O jantar transcorre sem maiores incidentes. Olivia elogia as habilidades culinárias desenvolvidas por Elliot que recebe os elogios com um certo embaraço que, por sua vez, aumenta quando Lizzie decide contar sobre suas primeiras (dês)venturas na cozinha. O pequeno Eli revela um apetite não tão pequeno. E um grande interesse em Olivia e seu trabalho. Olivia desconfia que ele a enxergue como uma xerife no velho oeste e não necessariamente uma detetive em NY, e não há nada que ela possa dizer para convencê-lo do contrário. Em uma troca de olhares sobre pratos e taças de vinho pela metade, Elliot lhe dá a entender que essa é uma batalha perdida. A sobremesa, um mousse de limão feito por Lizzie, é acompanhada por histórias sobre Eli e suas aventuras esportivas (as quais ele não hesita em reencenar, sua timidez a essa altura completamente esquecida). Em meio a conversa animada, Olivia ri abertamente, acompanhada por Lizzie e Elliot. Duas ou três vezes seus olhares se cruzam, cúmplices antigos, e Elliot só então percebe o quanto sentiu falta deste som, mesmo enquanto ainda fazia parte de sua vida. Principalmente enquanto ainda fazia parte de sua vida.

Terminado o jantar Olivia se oferece para lavar a louça, mas é quase soterrada pelas negativas de Elliot e Lizzie que, furtivamente, encarrega Eli de distrair Olivia enquanto ela e seu pai arrumam as coisas. O menino aceita sua missão com determinação incombatível, ao que Olivia se rende sem deixar de notar que nesse momento ele não poderia ser mais parecido com o pai.

Enquanto Eli se encarrega de demonstrar a Olivia sua coleção de filmes infantis, Elliot e Lizzie encontram-se ocupados na cozinha. Lado a lado, pai e filha trabalham em sintonia. Lizzie lava a louça e Elliot seca, embora sua atenção inevitavelmente escape pela porta em busca das vozes e risos que dançam no cômodo ao lado.

- Fico feliz pela Olivia ter vindo essa noite. – Lizzie declara com simplicidade.

- Eu também. – Elliot concorda sem esforço e os dois recaem em um confortável silêncio, que não é estranho a nenhuma das partes. Uma vez terminadas suas respectivas tarefas, Elliot está se dirigindo à sala quando a voz de Lizzie o encontra no caminho.

- Pai? – Ela o chama e nada o prepara para o que ele está prestes a ouvir. – Não a deixe escapar mais uma vez. – Com um tapinha no ombro em um gesto de incentivo, Lizzie vai ao encontro de Olivia e seu irmão caçula que os aguarda ansiosamente. Elliot ainda está absorvendo suas palavras quando e ela já está longe de seu alcance, impossibilitando que ele oferece alguma negativa. Não que alguma coubesse em seus lábios de qualquer forma.

xXx

O sofá acomoda respectivamente: Olivia, Eli, Elliot e Elizabeth. Antes de dar play, Elliot negocia com Eli. Um jogo apenas e depois direto pra cama. Eli apresenta sua contraproposta sem hesitar: um jogo, duas histórias antes de dormir e cama. Olivia inibe um sorriso. Lizzie troca mensagens no celular distraidamente, mais do que acostumada à discussões dessa natureza. Elliot faz sua proposta final: um jogo, uma história e cama. Eli pergunta se o pai vai fazer as vozes. Elliot concede, mas avisa que escovar os dentes não é opcional. Eli se rende aos termos com um longo e dramático suspiro. Elliot aperta o play dando início à reprodução do DVD.

Todos devotam ao jogo em exibição sua total atenção, ou no caso de Olivia, um percentual mais do que aceitável enquanto uma parte sua inadvertidamente se detém em pequenos detalhes. Existe o visível entusiasmo de Elliot em relação a equipe de garotos que ele treina. Olivia percebe na forma como ele se refere a cada um pelo primeiro nome e as eventuais histórias que compartilha sobre um ou outro no transcorrer da partida. Olivia também não pode deixar de notar a facilidade com a qual Eli parece não apenas se acostumar com sua presença, mas também a familiaridade com a qual o faz. É evidente quando ele apoia a cabeça em seu colo (acomodando os pés no colo de seu pai), olhos azuis ainda fixos na televisão. Elliot não parece alarmado diante do gesto. Na verdade ele sequer parece notar, acolhendo os pés do filho com naturalidade e os aquecendo com suas mãos enquanto continua a assistir ao jogo, imperturbável. Lizzie, compenetrada em devorar o balde de pipoca que tem em seu colo, divide sua atenção entre a partida e as mensagens de celular. Não sem alguma hesitação, Olivia deixa sua mão repousar sobre os cachos de Eli, assumindo um movimento ritmado que em breve induz o menino ao mais profundo sono. O jogo chega ao fim com uma disputada vitória d imagem do grupo de garotos correndo na direção de seu treinador para celebrar seu feito. O sorriso de Elliot ao seu lado não é muito diferente do que ele exibe em tela segundos antes da gravação chegar ao fim. Observando-o discretamente, Olivia também sorri, um pequeno sorriso quase particular.

- Viu Olivia, eu disse que o papai não era péssimo. – Lizzie fala deliberadamente provocando o ego do pai.

- Eu não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos. – Olivia declara com humor. Elliot se faz de ofendido.

- Isso não é justo, se vocês forem se juntar contra mim, pelo menos o façam quando eu tiver um aliado que não esteja desmaiado. – Ele faz menção ao caçula que ressona abertamente no colo de Olivia.

- Pode deixar que eu coloco ele na cama, pai. – Lizzie oferece, se compadecendo de seu velho pai, mas ele a dispensa com um meneio.

- Nah, eu faço isso. – Com um sorriso satisfeito Elliot se levanta de seu lugar e se curva para pegar o filho, seu rosto e o de Olivia perigosamente próximos por rápidos instantes. Em seguida ele tem acomoda o menino em seu colo e desaparece corredor adentro.

- Bem, se você não se importa Olivia, eu tenho um trabalho da faculdade pra terminar. – Lizzie anuncia se levantando de seu lugar no sofá. – Mas agradeço por você ter vindo.

- Por favor Lizzie, eu que agradeço o convite. – Olivia lhe fala com um sorriso sincero – Foi muito bom rever vocês. – A simples declaração é tomada como deixa para que Lizzie envolva a detetive em um rápido abraço.

- Não seja uma estranha. – A jovem fala antes de se dirigir ao seu quarto, cruzando com Elliot no caminho.

- Onde ela foi? – A pergunta escapa de seus lábios antes que Elliot perceba que Olivia já se encontra em pé, alça da bolsa sobre um de seus ombros, pronta para ir embora.

- Algo sobre um trabalho de faculdade. – Ela responde com um leve tremor na voz, como se tivesse sido capturada em flagrante.

- Sei... Esse 'trabalho' tem nome, sobrenome e uma motocicleta. – Elliot em parte resmunga, parte adia o inevitável.

- Ela é uma boa menina Elliot. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar.

- Eu sei. – Ele admite consciente.

- Você tem uma bela família. – Ela complementa em um ato puramente masoquista.

- E você tem um fã. – A constatação de Elliot a intriga.

- O que isso significa? – Olivia pergunta franzindo o cenho.

- Eli. Ele não costuma ficar tão à vontade com desconhecidos. – No momento em que menciona o termo 'desconhecidos', Elliot se arrepende de sua escolha de palavras. Se existe uma palavra que nunca se aplicará ao papel de Olivia em sua vida, é esta. – Eu não quis dizer dessa forma.

- Tudo bem. A última vez que vi o Eli ele mal havia começado a falar suas primeiras palavras. E depois os últimos anos. É tempo suficiente para que as pessoas mudem a ponto de se tornarem irreconhecíveis.

- Não você. – Elliot rebate pensativo. – Ou eu.

- Elliot, você tá de brincadeira comigo? – Olivia deixa escapar com uma risada incrédula. – Você mais do que ninguém. Hoje, essa noite, eu mal consegui reconhecer o parceiro que dividiu uma mesa comigo por doze anos. O homem que eu tenho diante de mim não é o Elliot Stabler que eu vi pela última vez há dois anos.

- E isso é ruim? – Ele pergunta sem saber ao certo como interpretar suas palavras.

- Você está feliz. Mais feliz do que eu jamais julguei que fosse possível. – Olivia parece impressionada, surpresa até. – O seu casamento acabou. Você abandonou seu trabalho, abriu mão da sua carreira. E ainda assim você é feliz. – Suas palavras quase soam como uma acusação a qual Elliot não sabe como se defender. A interrogação clara em seu rosto. Ao que Olivia procura conceder uma explicação, o que é difícil quando nem ela sabe ao certo o que quer dizer. – Não me entenda mal. Eu fico feliz por você. De verdade. É só que... É... Desconcertante. Acho que a palavra é essa: Desconcertante. – Ela parece aliviada ao encontrar uma palavra que descreva seu atual estado de espírito. A palavra de Elliot é confusão. Com uma dose elevada de ansiedade.

- Eu não sei se entendo. – Elliot admite franzindo a testa.

- O que você não entende Elliot? – De repente parece tão claro para ela. Como ele pode não entender? – Houve um tempo em que você me levou a crer que o nosso trabalho, que a nossa parceria, eram partes fundamentais da sua vida. Mas aqui está você hoje, o trabalho já não faz parte da sua vida. Eu não faço mais parte da sua vida. Mas você é feliz. – As lágrimas se formam em seus olhos, nublando sua visão como o vidro de um carro debaixo de uma tempestade. Olivia se recusa a deixá-las caírem. – É desconcertante Elliot, porque eu acreditava nas mesmas coisas que você. Porque mesmo após todo esse tempo, mesmo depois de você ter partido, uma parte minha ainda acreditava. – Ela não o olha nos olhos, preferindo um ponto fixo na parede acima de seus ombros. Elliot não sabe o que dizer, completamente despreparado. Desarmado pelas verdades que não esperava ouvir. Palavras nunca foram seu forte e continuam não sendo.

- Liv... – Ele tenta seu nome, mas sua voz sai em um suspiro quase inaudível. Incapaz de conter Olivia quando ela se lança em direção a saída. E quando ele alcança a porta ela já desapareceu de vista, deixando Elliot para trás com o peso de sua voz ecoando de novo e de novo em seus ouvidos. O peso de tudo que ela disse. E tudo o que não precisou dizer.

xXx

Ela não vai direto para casa. Ao invés disso Olivia caminha sem destino esperando que o vento frio da noite adormeça seus sentidos e que a exaustão física se equipare a sua exaustão emocional, o suficiente para diminuir o volume de sua consciência. Quando por fim ela chega em sua rua, horas mais tarde e pés doloridos, a última pessoa que ela deseja encontrar é Elliot. Naturalmente, como era de se esperar em se tratando de sua vida, é ele quem ela encontra. Sentado na escadaria de seu prédio com dois copos plásticos nas mãos. Ela não se dá ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo. Resignada ela apenas senta ao seu lado e aceita um dos copos.

- Por acaso isso é uma flor no meu copo? – Ela pergunta analisando o conteúdo de sua bebida.

- Imagino que a única vantagem de abrir mão da cafeína é que chá pode ser bebido frio. – Ele não olha para ela, ao invés disso tomando um longo gole de seu próprio copo.

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Ela pergunta mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Alguns minutos. – Ele responde e complementa casualmente. – Algumas horas.

- Por quê?

- Aonde mais você esperaria que eu estivesse? – Olivia não precisa pensar para responder.

- Na sua casa, com os seus filhos. Vivendo a sua vida.

- Você realmente acha que essa seria uma opção?

- Por que não? – Ela rebate de imediato. – Não é isso o que você tem feito todos os dias nos últimos dois anos? – Ela não espera que ele responda. Em parte porque se trata de uma pergunta retórica. Mas também porque essa é uma confirmação que ela não precisa. – Nada mudou Elliot.

- Tudo mudou. – Ele afirma resoluto e em seu tom ela percebe uma certa frustração mal disfarçada.

- Por quê? Porque a gente se esbarrou por acaso em um parque? Porque eu não tive o bom senso de recusar o convite da sua filha? Você realmente espera que eu acredite que se nada disso tivesse acontecido eu voltaria para casa hoje e encontraria você sentado na escadaria do meu prédio?

- Essa não é a questão.

- Essa é exatamente a questão. – Ela afirma de forma irrefutável e se prepara para entrar. – Vai pra casa Elliot.

- Não. – Ele objeta com firmeza e coloca entre ela e a porta, a frivolidade com a qual Olivia se propõe a lidar com os eventos recentes despertando sua fúria. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Olivia. E não vou deixar que você simplesmente dê as costas e finja que nada aconteceu. – Uma parte de Olivia se sente estranhamente reconfortada por se deparar com o descontrole de Elliot, mas não o suficiente para se render aos seus argumentos sem protestos.

- Por que não? Por acaso esse é um precedente só seu? – Ela retorque amargamente, mas Elliot não recua. Ele não veio até aqui por nada.

- Porque você tem que tornar as coisas tão difíceis? – Ele pergunta entre dentes, para ninguém em particular. Olivia não responde seu rosto erguido desafiadoramente. Mas ele a conhece. Todas as facetas e fachadas. Cada detalhe de sua armadura. Suas imperfeições e fragilidades. E tudo aquilo que ela esconde. De repente a raiva dele parece escoar para algum lugar longe dos olhos de Olivia e ele fala em um tom grave. - Por favor Liv, não cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi.

Ele está próximo agora, a distância entre os dois beirando a insignificância. Ela consegue sentir a respiração dele quente em seu rosto. Ele consegue sentir a frustração dela reverberando pelo seu corpo.

- Você chegou dois anos tarde demais Elliot. – Seus olhos nunca pareceram tão duros. – O que você quebrou está além de qualquer reparação.

- E ainda assim eu estou disposto a passar o resto dos meus dias tentando. – Ele afirma com convicção, mas acrescenta com suavidade. – Se você me permitir. – Ele então segura seu rosto com ambas as mãos, a proximidade de seus olhos azuis queimando como o interior de uma chama. Olivia fecha os olhos esperando lábios quentes sobre os seus, mas é surpreendida ao sentir os lábios dele sobre seu rosto, cobrindo as lágrimas que escaparam sem sua permissão.

- Por que eu deveria? – Olivia pergunta em um fio de voz e abre seus olhos imensos e castanhos buscando a verdade, buscando uma promessa, buscando certeza para não se afogar em dúvidas. Ele encosta a cabeça na sua, como se desejasse transferir seus pensamentos através do toque.

- Porque nada pareceu tão certo. – Ele engole em seco e fala conjurando toda sinceridade que cabe em sua voz, esperando que Olivia absorva cada gota – Porque eu estou te dando o meu coração.

- Não se eu te der o meu primeiro. – Ela declara suavemente e a risada que Elliot deixa escapar, acompanhada por um sorriso que Olivia jamais esperou encontrar em seu rosto, é toda a confirmação que ela precisa ouvir. Ao menos por agora.

fim.


End file.
